Ces mots que j'ai mis sous silence
by draniae
Summary: OS /!\YAOI/!\ Pas de lemon, juste quelques propos explicites, d'où le rating M. Si vous n'appréciez pas le yaoi, je vous déconseille cette fic. Eraser et Reboot sont les deux opposés de Error et Ink, ces deux-là ont juste échangé leurs rôles. Résumé : Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe avec mon contraire en ce moment, et ces mots que j'ai mis sous silence menacent de sortir.


**Ces mots que j'ai mis sous silence (Eraser X Reboot)**

 **Salut mes loulous ! Ça faisait super longtemps ! Donc, je préviens, ce oneshot est un défi lancé par une amie à moi à la base. x) Je tiens à préciser que même s'il n'y a pas de lemon, il s'agit d'un yaoi avec quelques moments explicites. Rien de bien choquant, mais je tenais quand même à vous avertir, vu que c'est la première fois que je sors une fic de ce genre.**

 **Je tenais également à vous dire que je me suis trèèèèèès grandement inspirée d'une fic se trouvant sur Wattpad, écrite par DaemonicDust : « Et si nous acceptions de nous entendre ? », alors, si vous la connaissez et que vous avez une impression de déjà-vu sur ma fic, c'est normal. Ce n'est pas la même, mais il y a une forte inspiration.**

 **Et aussi ! Je ne connais pas beaucoup l'univers autour de Eraser et Reboot, je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup d'informations à leur sujet, alors, si vous voyez des erreurs, faites-le moi remarquer !**

 **L'image de couverture est de moi. ^^**

 **Undertale, ses personnages et son histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Toby Fox et Temmie Chang, et les chara-design de Eraser et Reboot non plus, je ne fais que les emprunté le temps d'une fic.**

 **Aller ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas. :3**

 _~Nous mettons tous des mots sous silence, de peur que les autres ne les découvre. Et chacun a les siens. Chacun a son fardeau à porter.~_

Je me promenais tranquillement dans le Swap-Void, cherchant l'inspiration, tout en vérifiant que mon contraire, Eraser, ne me faisait pas de torts. En effet, étant l'incarnation de la Destruction, il prenait un malin plaisir à effacer mes créations avec sa foutue gomme géante. Entant qu'incarnation de la Création, mon rôle était de protéger les AU que je créais et aidais à créer, et cela m'obligeais, la plupart du temps, à affronter le Destructeur. J'ignorais pourquoi ces affrontements constants entre la Création et la Destruction étaient si vitaux... La plupart du temps, je trouvais même ça gênant. Après tout, Eraser et moi étions très semblables, et ce, jusque dans nos rôles, même si concrètement, nous faisions chacun l'opposé de ce que faisait l'autre. Mais nous sommes seuls dans le Swap-Void, nous n'avons personne avec qui parler et partager, à part l'autre. Je trouve ça dommage que nous ne puissions pas nous entendre...

Plus le temps passait, plus je m'enfonçais dans l'AU dans lequel je m'étais téléporté pour réfléchir. J'avais beau essayer, je ne trouvais pas la moindre inspiration. C'est un comble quand même que la Création ait le syndrome de la page blanche !

 _ **Ça m'énerve !**_ Lâchais-je finalement après plusieurs autres minutes de réflexion.

Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer. Pas après ma dernière rencontre avec mon contraire, rencontre qui était et resterait sans doute la plus perturbante de ma vie !

~ Flash back -début- ~

 _ **Arrêtes de détruire tout ce que je crées !**_ Hurlais-je, à bout de souffle.

 **Arrêter ? Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai été crée, je te rappel. Pour que la Création et la Destruction vivent dans un équilibre parfait. Ces aberrations n'ont pas le droit d'exister, de toute façon.** Ton coupant et sec. C'était lui tout craché.

 _ **Ils ont tout autant le droit d'exister que toi et moi ! Souviens-toi de ce que Ink a dit : c'est lui qui nous a crée pour rééquilibrer l'équilibre lui-même ! Si tu considères que ces « aberrations » doivent disparaître, alors nous le devrions aussi !**_ M'écriais-je, enragé, après avoir esquivé une énième attaque de la part de mon contraire.

 **Comme tu l'as dit, l'abruti, nous sommes là pour l'équilibre, contrairement à aux qui ne font que créer d'avantage de morts via des routes Génocides. Ce à quoi TU participes aussi.** Trancha Eraser d'un ton sombre et froid. Froid comme le Swap-Void lui-même.

 _ **Nous ne sommes pas plus importants qu'eux ! Nous sommes COMME eux ! Respectes les créations des autres ! Une fois crées, mes créations font ce qu'elles désirent. Je ne suis plus responsable à partir du moment où elles ont leur libre-arbitre !**_ Colère, dégoût, mépris. C'était tout ce que m'inspirait le Destructeur. Il n'avait aucun respect pour la vie d'autrui.

 **Plus responsable, hein ? Tu me demandes d'arrêter et de te laisser faire ton petit manège. Tu ne sembles pas avoir comprit quel est mon rôle. Ma raison d'être. Si l'unique chose qui te rattache à l'existence est dessiner et créer, moi c'est détruire et éradiquer. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure.** Expliqua-t-il plus doucement dans cette « conversation » houleuse. Son regard semblait presque... triste ?

 _ **Eraser ?**_

A peine ces mots franchirent la barrière de mes dents que je perçus un bruit assourdissant venant d'au-dessus de nous. Je n'eus qu'à peine le temps de voir les pupilles de mon contraire se rétrécir jusqu'à devenir deux fentes. Je n'eus qu'à peine le temps de voir l'arbre tomber dans un nuage de poussière, sans doute suite à la violence de notre combat. Je n'eus qu'à peine le temps de sentir les mains d'Eraser me saisir par les poignets avant de se téléporter ailleurs avec moi.

L'atterrissage fut violent et m'arracha un gémissement de douleur. Au vu de la texture du sol et de l'air chaud qui régnait dans l'endroit, je pus deviner que nous nous trouvions dans une maison. Mais même si j'étais en état de réfléchir sur l'endroit où je me trouvais, mon corps semblait tétanisé, comme si mon Âme avait cessé de battre. Je sentais la texture pelucheuse de la capuche d'Eraser entre mes doigts, je sentais son souffle court s'écraser sur mon visage. Ses yeux... je n'avais jamais remarqué leur véritable couleur. Pour un être censé incarner la Destruction, ses yeux étaient emprunts d'une certaine gentillesse et d'une mélancolie refoulée, cachée au plus profond de son être. Mon corps se détendit sous la sensation que me renvoyaient ces prunelles. Et soudainement, il se crispa de nouveau. Le choc avait été trop grand et mon corps ne semblait pas l'avoir supporté. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je réalisais que mon contraire me secouait doucement, m'appelant par mon surnom, l'air inquiet.

 **Reby, ressaisis-toi. C'est fini. Calmes-toi. Ton Âme ne va pas bien, tes stats s'affolent.** Un ton que je ne lui connaissait pas. Derrière ses airs d'insensible, je pus pour la première fois voir le vrai Rasy.

 _ **Qu-... Rasy... je...**_ Je n'arrivais pas à parler. J'étais comme en pleine léthargie.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que je me rendis compte de ma proximité avec mon contraire. Mon corps eu une réaction qu'il n'avait jamais eue jusqu'à présent. Je commençais à avoir chaud. Ses mains sur mes épaules m'électrisaient et mon Âme ne parvenait pas à trouver un rythme de battement régulier. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler. _Trop proche. Il était beaucoup trop proche._ Je haletais, ne réussissant pas à respirer convenablement.

 **Hey, Reboot ! Réveilles-toi ! Ton corps est bouillant. Tu as de la fièvre ?** C'est quand l'une de ses main osseuse se détacha de mon épaule pour se rapprocher de mon front que je parvins à sortir de ma transe. J'empêchais la main du Destructeur d'atteindre son but en la saisissant, ce qui envoya un courant électrique dans tout mon corps.

 _ **N-Non... je … je vais bien. Il fallait juste que je me remette d-du choc. M-mais... Rasy, s'il-te-plaît... l-laisses-moi respirer...**_ Cette phrase fut compliquée à prononcer dans l'état actuel des choses. Mais Eraser s'exécuta quand même, ne constatant vraisemblablement pas ma gêne. C'est avec difficulté que je me relevais, mais, chancelant, je me sentais retomber quand les mains de mon contraire me saisirent par la taille, m'arrachant un gémissement de surprise. Ma tête se retrouvant au creux de son cou et mes mains sur ses épaules, je tentais difficilement de reprendre mon souffle.

 **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Reby ? C'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état. Ce n'est quand même pas notre petit combat qui t'a fait ça ?**

 _ **N-non... j-je ne sais pas. Je... je pense que... que je... je...**_ Je ne savais pas comment finir cette phrase. Je tentais de me défaire de l'étreinte du Destructeur, sans grand succès. **_J-je t'en prie... l-laisses-moi partir... je... il faut que je rentre chez moi._** Je me sentais faiblir, trembler, transpirer sous l'accolade de mon opposé. Je n'aimais pas ça. Il fallait que je rentre chez moi. _Vite. Très vite._

 **J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu sois en état de faire quoique se soit. Tes stats sont au plus bas, tu as l'air d'avoir de la fièvre et tu n'arrêtes pas de trembler et de transpirer. Tu ne pourras pas faire cinq mètres sans t'évanouir. Tu ne peux même pas marcher, et encore moins te téléporter.**

 _ **J-je t'en prie... arrêtes de te coller à moi...**_ Cette phrase n'étais qu'un gémissement, mais c'est le mieux que je pouvais faire. La sensation de son corps pressé au mien me faisait tourner la tête.

 **Si je te lâches, tu vas tomber. Tu n'arrives même pas à tenir debout correctement avec moi en soutient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? D'habitude, c'est toi le spécialiste des câlin.**

 _ **A-alors s'il-te-plaît, a-amènes-moi à ce canapé, l-là-bas.**_ En effet, ce vieux canapé que je venais de remarquer pourrait bien être mon sauveur. Eraser accepta de m'y conduire et m'aida à m'y asseoir.

Cet état de fatigue était sans doute dû à notre combat de tout à l'heure. J'espère... Mes mains tremblaient encore, même si mon contraire s'était mis à distance respectable. Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait définitivement pas. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Son regard qui me faisait frissonner.

 _ **A-arrêtes ça s'il-te-plaît...**_

 **Que j'arrête quoi ?** Froid et moqueur, comme d'habitude.

 _ **D-de me fixer comme ça... ç-ça me met mal à l'aise...**_

 **Je fixe ce que je veux.**

 _ **Mais c-c'est stressant !**_ La fin de ma phrase n'était qu'un gémissement aigue.

 **Je n'en ai rien à faire.** Toujours le même celui-là. Moqueur, sarcastique, sournois... un vrai renard. J'esquissais un mouvement pour sortir du canapé, sentant peu à peu mes sensations et mes pouvoirs revenir. Mais mon contraire me bloqua tout mouvement en plaquant mes poignets aux coussins du divan, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire pousser un cri de surprise et de me brûler les endroits qu'il touchait.

 **Où tu crois aller comme ça ?** Regard perçant emprunt d'une lueur que je ne lui connaissait pas.

 _ **J-je... il faut que je rentre chez moi ! J-je dois m'occuper des AU que je suis en train de créer et vérifier qu'aucune anomalie ne s'est infiltrée dans le Swap-Void.**_ Répondis-je. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, car je voulais avant tout m'éloigner de lui et de ces sensations beaucoup trop fortes pour moi, mais je devais vraiment prendre soin de mes AU et faire attentions aux anomalies qui pouvaient arriver à tout moment.

 **Désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.**

 _ **P-pourquoi ?!**_ Il faillait que je partes. Il FALLAIT que je partes.

 **Dans ton état, si tu tentes de te téléporter, ton Âme ne tiendra pas le choc.**

 _ **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!**_

 **Ça peut me faire que j'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver tout seul dans le Swap-Void, ça serait trop ennuyeux.** Blessé ?

 _ **L-lâches-moi s'il-te-plaît.**_ Un gémissement semblable à un murmure.

 **Et si je ne le fais pas ?**

 _ **Je... je...**_ Rien à rétorquer, le blanc total. Et les sensations que ne cessaient de parcourir mon corps suite à ce simple contact qui n'en finissait pas.

 **Tiens ? D'habitude, tu es plus bavard que ça... bizarre.**

 _ **T-tu as vraiment l'impression que je suis en état pour tenir un débat ?!**_

 **On dirait pas ~**

La situation semblait enchanter Eraser qui se jouait bien de mon état. Mais c'était bien plus sérieux qu'il ne semblait le croire. Je dû subir les effets ravageurs de sa présence pendant plus d'une heure encore avant que je ne sentes mes pouvoirs revenir totalement.

 _ **Il... il faut que j'y ailles !**_ Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de réagir que je m'étais déjà téléporté dans un autre AU, allant de téléportation en téléportation pour brouiller les pistes, en faisant bien attention à supprimer toute trace de mon passage. Et finalement, je réussis à rentrer chez moi.

~ Flash back -fin- ~

Depuis cette fameuse rencontre, il y a une semaine, j'avais pris soin de ne pas croiser Eraser, et quand je le croisais, je fuyais aussitôt, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Pas question que ce genre de situation ne se reproduise !

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais perdu dans le calme parfait des Waterfall, et je commençais lentement à somnoler, le pays des songes me tendant peu à peu ses bras. Me réveillant brusquement en constatant que j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'observais, je décidais de ne pas y faire attention et de jouer la prudence en me téléportant directement chez moi, après tout, les êtres des AU ne peuvent aller ni dans le Void, ni dans le Swap-Void. Mais j'avais omis un détail... je n'étais pas le seul à pouvoir me rendre dans le Swap-Void.

Et je me retrouvais face à lui. Dans ma propre maison. Maison qui me semblait étrangère et menaçante en sa présence.

 _ **D-dégages de chez moi !**_ Feulais-je, peu sûr de moi, espérant qu'il accéderait à ma requête.

 **Si tu veux vraiment que je parte, mets-moi dehors.** Sourire narquois. Je déteste ça.

 _ **S-s'il-te-plaît, Rasy, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force...** _Faites que ça marche... que ça marche...

 **Je voudrais d'abord des explications.** Un air sérieux que je n'avais vu que de rares fois se peint sur son visage.

 _ **Des explications ? Des explications sur quoi ?**_

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réfléchir d'avantage à sa demande, il me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, me dominant de toute sa présence. Ses deux mains sur mes épaules me donnèrent l'impression de fondre de l'intérieur. Et merde ! Ça recommence ! Je ne l'avais pas tout de suite remarqué, mais quand ses mains étaient entré en contact avec mon corps et que j'avais si subitement rejoint le mur, j'avais poussé un long gémissement de surprise montant dans les aiguës, ce que mon contraire ne manqua pas.

 _ **Aaaah... mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!**_ Rougissement non contrôlés et sueur apparurent sur mon visage.

 **Ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Depuis quand tu me fuis comme la peste ?**

 ** _J-je... je ne te fuis pas !_** Un ton très peu convainquant.

 **Ah oui ?! Et il y a deux jour, dans Underfell, tu n'as pas fuit par hasard ?!** Il se rapprocha de moi. Ma respiration devint difficile. **Tu sais très bien pourtant que si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu en finir avec cette abomination en l'effaçant pour de bon ! Mais ce n'était pas marrant si tu ne tentais pas de m'en empêcher.** Il se rapprocha encore, son souffle s'écrasant sur mon visage.

 _ **J-je... c'est compliqué...**_

 **Compliqué, hein ? La semaine dernière, je t'ai empêché de finir en poussière, j'ai été particulièrement patient avec toi, et tu me remercies en m'évitant ?! Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment Ink et Error font pour s'entendre !** Le ton qu'il avait employé était glacial, plein de reproches et de... déception... ?

 _ **Je... j-je suis désolé... m-mais les choses sont v-vraiment compliquées... par pitié, é-éloignes-toi de moi aahh !**_ La fin de ma phrase s'était retrouvée dans les aiguës, mais là, c'était vraiment trop. _Trop proche. TROP proche. Trop chaud..._

Malgré ma supplique, mon contraire ne s'éloigna pas, me faisant tourner la tête. Il m'observait. Sentir son regard ainsi posé sur moi me fit frissonner encore et encore. Il scrutait mes iris, à la recherche d'une réponse à la question qu'il s'était posée silencieusement. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, entre son contact, sa proximité et son regard, je me sentais perdu. Perdu dans ma propre demeure. Ma lucidité revint enfin, mais avant que je ne puisse le repousser pour tenter de m'échapper, il avait prit mon visage en coupe. Souffles entremêlés. Je détournais la tête, jaune de honte. N'étant pas satisfait de ma position, Eraser nicha son visage dans mon cou, m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise au passage.

 ** _Aaaah... m-mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_** Étonnement, gêne, malgré ces deux sentiments, mon corps se collait au sien.

 **Je vérifie quelque chose ~** Un ton joueur ? Mais à quoi il jouait ? Il voulait me tuer ?!

 _ **Aaaah ar-arrêtes ça... tout de suite.**_ Je tentais désespérément de le repousser, sans grand succès. Mon corps lui-même était contre cette idée. Son souffle chaud s'écrasant doucement contre mes cervicales me faisait perdre pieds.

 **Mmmm... pas envie. Je vais juste tenter un petit truc, tu permets ?** Sans attendre ma réponse, sa langue vint chatouiller mes os, me faisant glapir. Descendant et montant, commençant sa lente exploration.

 _ **M-mais aah... qu-qu'est-ce que tu faaaais ?!**_ Feulais-je sous la sensation. La langue passait et repassait avec une lenteur frustrante sur ma clavicule. **_S-stop... ar-arrêtes-toi... j-je... je t'en supplies... j-je vais mourir !_**

 **Alors comme ça, tu es très sensible, hein ? C'est bon à savoir...** Ce n'était pas un ton menaçant ou narquois... c'était... étrange. **Je dois t'avouer que tu m'as surpris quand tu m'as indirectement révélé la raison de ton tourment. Je … ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.** La fin de sa phrase avait été prononcée avec une lenteur perturbante.

 _ **A-**_ Il profita de ma bouche ouverte pour m'embrasser. Violent. Passionné. Ce baiser me faisait gémir, glapir. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre lui. Il dominait entièrement le balais buccal qui c'était installé. Mais je me refusais d'admettre la réalité. Un sentiment que je me cache depuis notre rencontre.

 **Tu ne te débats pas très fort pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas, dis-moi.**

 _ **Aaah... qu-qu'est- ce que... je... je...**_ Marmonnais-je, dans l'incapacité totale de faire une phrase correcte face aux sensations qui m'assaillaient de toutes parts.

 **Tu as quelque chose à dire, Re-by ~ ?**

 _Quelque chose à dire ? Non... je ne sais pas. Je... je suis incapable de suivre un fil de pensée actuellement. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Mes mots sont comme paralysés et fanent, puis meurent dans ma bouche avant d'avoir pu fleurir..._

 _A vrai dire, ton regard, tes mouvements, tout chez toi me gêne. J'ai l'impression de mourir quand tu me fixes. C'est vraiment insupportable !_

Et tous ces mots, il m'est impossible de les lui dire. Alors, je m'accroche à lui, plantant mon regard dans le sien. Priant pour qu'il comprenne mon message muet.

 _Tu avais tort. Ma raison d'exister n'est pas de créer et de dessiner. Mais de rester à tes côtés, de partager des choses avec toi. De rire avec toi. De pleurer avec toi._

 _Tu es ma raison d'exister, car sans toi, je n'aurais plus aucun besoin de protéger les AU, ou d'aider les Créateurs. Sans toi, ma vie deviendrait fade et vide. Nos combats ne me plaisent pas particulièrement, mais jusqu'à présent, c'est la seule façon que nous avions trouvée pour communiquer, le seul piment dans ma vie morose._

Ma faiblesse m'empêchant de dire ces simples mots, ils sortirent sous la forme du son mélodieux de mes larmes s'échouant au sol.

 **Reby ?**

Rien ne pouvait endiguer le torrent de perles salées qui dévalaient de mes orbites pour s'échouer sur le bois et disparaître dans le néant.

Eraser me serra contre lui, tentant de calmer ma crise de larme. Tentant d'en comprendre la raison. Ces mots que j'ai mis sous silence avaient été retenus depuis si longtemps qu'il étaient désormais imprononçables. Comme si le simple fait de les dire me brûlerait les os. Comme si... il n'avaient aucune signification. Pourtant, je sentais mon Âme susurrer ses mots. Je lui rendais son étreinte, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Pourtant, j'entendais mon Âme me les chanter, cette litanie que j'avais refusé d'écouter pendant tout ce temps.

 **Reboot, ça va ? Je suis désolé, j'ai peut-être été un peu brutal.**

 _Ce n'est pas à toi te t'excuser, mais à moi !_ ~Mon Âme se met à pleurer~ _Je... je ne t'ai même pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie l'autre fois, pire, je t'ai fuit après cela, te laissant seul. Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, désolé de ne pas pouvoir te dire ce que je ressens mais, ~_ Mon Âme chante sa triste litanie~ _même si tu ne le sauras peut-être jamais, je te le dis de mes mots silencieux_

 _ **Je t'aime !**_ Ce n'est que quand mes mots résonnèrent dans la pièce que je réalisais que je venais de le dire. Eraser me regardais, quelque peu abasourdis. Je m'étais trompé ? _**Aah... désolé, j-je... je me suis... je-**_ Et avant que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase, ses aveux résonnèrent aussi, leur écho répondant au mien.

 **Moi aussi.**

Le temps passa comme au ralenti après cette révélation. Me pétrifiant sur place et me laissant sans voix.

Après tous ces événements, les choses changèrent entre Eraser et moi. Je créais toujours des AU, mais faisait attention à ce que rien ne promette une Génocide, et lui, ne faisait que détruire les erreurs et anomalies mettant en danger le Multivers. Nous travaillons ainsi de concert, la Création et la Destruction, main dans la main. Ink ne nous avait pas créer pour nous détester, mais pour nous apprécier, nous entendre, nous aimer. Et ces mots que j'avais mis sous silence depuis notre première rencontre avaient pu s'envoler, aussi légers que des feuilles emportées par le vent...

 _~Nous mettons tous des mots sous silence, mais un jour, ils finissent par sortir, lassés d'être enfermés. Et étrangement, une fois prononcés, on se sent soulagé.~_

 **Voilà ! Ça n'a pas été facile à écrire, mais mon amie savait que j'appréciais Undertale et a voulu savoir jusqu'où je pouvais aller. Et bien voilà ! La fin est un peu guimauve, mais je la laisse un peu en suspend, montrant que leur vie ne s'arrête pas à leur relation. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas grand chose de Eraser, Reboot et leur univers, je suis désolée si j'ai commis des erreurs. Dans la fic, je fais référence au fait qu'Ink les a crées, ça par contre, je l'ai inventé pour la fic, donc, pas d'affolement. Et s'il s'avère que c'est vrai, c'est encore mieux. XD**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review, je suis ouverte aux critiques, constructives bien sûr. ^^**

 **S'il y a des incohérences, faites-le moi remarquer, que je puisse m'améliorer. :)**

 **Je vous laisse à votre errance sur la Toile mes loulous. A plus tard !**

 **Draniae. :3**


End file.
